


The club

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: Not long after they officially get together.





	The club

Iago is sitting at a bar, him and Max are at a club him and Enric had gone to. The music is going, they have drinks in their hands. Iago hasn't been one for the party scene. He didn't have much of a taste for it, the life he had didn't allow it, when he thought about it he got the feeling it wasn't for him. The music isn't bad and the lights change every few seconds. He looks at Max when they do. When they are on him, it makes him look like he is glowing. Iago had not seen the benefits of going out to a place like this but he sees them with Max in front of him.

It isnt crowded but there are a lot of guys. Some younger, some older. A lot of them on the dance floor. Max has opted not to dance, he says he's not good at it. Iago has not seen this side. Since they first came in, he has seen some of the other guys with their eyes on Max. He can't blame them, once you look at Max it is hard to look away. Max has caught him a couple times. All Iago can do is smile. 

Iago overhears a couple of them talking about him, one asking the other if he is Iago the thief? It surprises him the people in this club know about him. It was street news, by the looks of things, some of them have never been near the streets in their lives. Max heard it, he turns his head to Iago. Max's face calm, he isn't worried about it. He has taken on so much of it for Iago.

A thought crosses his mind. He leans into Max's ear. "Let's dance." Max's face cringes. He knows what Iago is asking. "Iago, I'm no good at it." Iago smiles at it. He stands up. "Let me be the judge of that." He holds his hand out. Iago sees Max grimace, then reluctantly stands. Iago can't keep the smile off his face. The song playing is a little slower than the one before.

Max walkes to the middle of the floor. Iago starts to move his feet, he wants to encourage Max to dance. He doesnt want him to feel embarrassed by it. Iago starts moving his feet, legs and arms. He sees Max start to move. His arms, his legs. Iago is moving himself to the beat he hears. Max is doing the same or trying. He is having trouble translating what he hears to movement. Iago can't help smiling. "I told you." Is on Max's face. 

Max thinks Iago is laughing at him. He turns to walk off, Iago takes hold of his hand. Max stops, looks at him. Iago has a smile on his face. He could never make fun of Max. He takes Max's other hand in his, interlaces their fingers. Iago keeps his feet moving, their hands and arms moving. Max's face calmer, almost a smile on it. Iago lowers their hands, turning his left hand and Max's right, turns Max away but into him. Max against him. His hands have Max's, his thumbs and palms on Max's waist. This dance Max can do. 

A feeling of contentment goes over him as he holds Max close to him. His head by Max's ear. "Iago, the song is faster." Their dance not matching the beat. "I hadnt noticed." Iago almost whispers back. He feels Max laugh. He knows Iago is lying. Iago closes his eyes. He feels eyes on him. He doesn't care. Iago can feel Max's hands taking his fingers off his waist, Iago's eyes open as Max places Iago's hands at the front of him. Max lays his hands over Iago's. A smile of contentment on Iago's face. Iago notices they are barely moving, just standing. He doesn't care. 

Standing there for most of the song, Iago feels Max's head move. Iago opens his eyes, Max's face is closer to his. "Grab our jackets." Iago releases Max walking over to their seats, grabbing his brown leather jacket and Max's jean jacket. Heading back over to Max, handing him his. Max has a plan, Iago can see it in his eyes. "Where are we going?" Iago asks as he slips his arms into his. Max does the same. "I want to show you something." Iago wonders what it could be as Max walks passed him to the exit. 

It is pitch black. Max takes a left as they exit the building. There isn't much out, a couple of people walking passed. Walking the length of the building, Max walks ahead of him, making a left turn. Iago follows. It is really quiet. Iago sees Max take another left, he slows to a stop. It is an alley like the one they had just been in. He looks at Max with a question. Max smiles a little. "This is make out alley." Iago thinks it is a little strange. Max laughs at Iago's frown. "The people from inside come here." Max states, relaxed. 

He has not been but he has heard stories of people who have, people he knows. Enric had not brought him here. Something told Iago Enric didnt have the courage to come here, make out in public. Make out with Max. Max had thought about it, Enric bringing him here. Not all the people inside are couples. Some of them bring whoever they meet here to see if it would go somewhere. Max had wanted to, probably even seen himself and Enric out here but Enric never did. Enric hadn't danced with Max in public, Max was testing Iago inside to see if he would pull away. It inspired him to come out here. 

It is Max's first time here, Iago isn't going to disappoint him, it wouldn't be making out he would be doing with Max anyway. Iago makes the approach toward Max. Max sees him move. Iago gives him a slow once over, slowly leans in, touches his lips to Max's. The main crowd isn't out here yet. Iago notices they are moving. Max is moving them toward a wall that makes up the back of the club, Iago's back finds it. 

Max's hands on Iago's face, Iago's hands on Max's waist. Iago's point to the dance was to show Max off, show the people inside he is with him. To the ones they'd heard talking, telling them they are together and they aren't ashamed of it. It had been a small dream of Max's to be in this alley, to be making out, kissing the person he's with. Iago wants that to happen for him, it is a small dream but it is just as important as any other. Just like inside, Iago isn't afraid. Not afraid to show Max how he feels, not afraid to be with him. 

Iago pushes off the wall, turning them. It is Max's dream but it was Iago's job to make it a reality. Iago looks at him.They are on the side of the building where the moon is shining. Its shining on Max. Iago is awestruck by it. His hand has come up to Max's face, his fingers and hand barely touching it. How Max looks has taken his breath away. His thumb moving lightly over Max's lips. His lips play with Max's before he touches them again. He can feel Max's hand at the back of his head, holding him in place. His hands hungrily moving over Max's shirt. Iago breaks the kiss, his cheek grazing the side of Max's face, his head turns, his lips and nose skim the side of Max's neck. 

It is Max's first time, he wants it to be one he would remember. He isn't kissing the skin, his breath is. But Iago may as well be, Max's arms over his, his head back just slightly. It makes Iago smile, he bites his lip while his nose nuzzles Max's skin. He lays his lips lightly on Max's neck, kisses it, he moves down, his lips to the skin. The kisses grow, almost as if he's seducing it. He wants Max to feel like he's worthy of this, worthy of being kissed in a place where Enric didn't have the guts to. He pulls back slow. Max is breathless

Iago eyes him. Iago wants more. Iago moves forward, his lips on Max's. Iago isn't the only one who wants more, Max's lips are hungry, his hands on Iago's face. Iago feels nothing but desire as he's kissing Max. Iago wants to do more, he wants to touch him. He's the most comfortable with Max than he has ever been with anyone. He realizes the same for Max. Max could have been out here with Enric but would it have felt right to him? Max is kissing him here because he is that comfortable with Iago. But how comfortable is that? 

Iago wants to feel Max's warm skin under his hands. He can feel the hunger in his hands as they touch Max through his shirt. The need to pull him closer and not let him go. Iago pulls back, him and Max out of breath. He looks at Max and knows there are things only he's meant to see. He sees Max and knows if Enric had brought Max here, he wouldn't have touched Max how he deserved to be. A touch that would have made Max feel what he is. A touch, a kiss that let Max know that making love is more than definite possibility, it is a promise. 

Enric couldn't have brought him here because he couldn't promised him that. But Iago can. He feels it burn in him now. His hands release Max's waist, Max's hands have fallen from Iago's face to his arms. Iago makes that promise as he looks into Max's eyes, taking Max's hand in his. Max's fingers eager as they intertwine themselves between Iago's. Max pushes off the wall, Iago starts walking. There are at least ten other people in the alley as they walk by. Iago doesn't know which are couples and which aren't. He just knows one thing, he looks over at Max. He's the one who gets to take Max home.


End file.
